


Chase Away the Plague

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel bathes in Purell, Daydreaming, Fever, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Mysophobia, Poor David, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, cute husbands, germaphobe, germaphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: It's that time of the year again.Sniffles abound and viruses aplenty, even the strongest of immune systems can fall victim to illness. That being said, David never really seemed to be all that resilient to common disease. With Jasper away at work it is Daniel's job to care for David when he's reduced to bedrest. Herein the issue lies: Daniel's an extreme germaphobe.





	Chase Away the Plague

Falling ill is always a travesty. Becoming violently unwell in the sense that you could hit the bullseye on a target while laying on your back on the couch is absolute madness. Very rarely did David ever succumb to injury, always bouncing back as though nothing had even happened. His shining smile never wavered nor did his enthusiastic spirit. The epitome of joy. However, when he managed to catch wind of an illness, it was always the complete worst case for whatever disease he happened to have caught. There was no 'mild form' of anything. No low-grade fevers, no easily cured headaches. It was always the worst, the most aggressive forms of stomach bugs, flu viruses, bacterial infections or sinus problems.

This time, the redhead was in good fortune. He would not suffer alone like he had in previous years. Unlike the few times he did fall victim to the flu or a virus as an adult, this time he would be cared for, although it would be with great reluctance.

David had two loves in his life. Two loves that he would die for without question, that he worshipped on pedestals and cherished with all his heart and life energy. David had two loves that saw him through dark times such as now. And even if consequence befell them too, the trio would always do for one another, no matter the struggle.

The one who had remained at home to treat David was Daniel. Daniel Alastair Vandovear is a gentle soul whose passion for his two lovers knows no bounds. He would do for them all he could to showcase his undying love. He is methodical, logical, charming, charismatic and suave, the more formal of the trio but he had one major flaw: he is an extreme germaphobe. If someone so much as sneezed from nasal irritation in his general direction, the blond would vacate the area as if his life depended upon it. For him to be trapped in his own home with someone suffering from hot flashes and chills, projectile vomiting, a clogged sinus system and a final, less humbling issue, it drove Daniel insane. As much as he loved David, living in a constant state of perpetual fear was not how he wished to spend his time. In between restocking the tissue boxes and swapping out cold compresses, Daniel prayed his other love would find it in his heart to slip away from his work and come home to relieve him of this stress.

_“Jasper, please, I don’t know how much longer I can take this.”_ Daniel pleaded to an absent body. He was alone, alone in a home that filled him with an overwhelming sense of dread. His safe haven was the laundry room, the cleanest of all the rooms in the house. All the detergents, the bleaches, the soaps, the softeners, all agents of cleanliness surrounded him as he cowered in the space between the washer and dryer. Back against the wall, fingers tapping the linoleum fiercely, Daniel stared at his feet. His heart was pounding away inside his chest as the blond mentally prepared himself for a day of high anxiety. He could wish on a trillion shooting stars or pray to a god he did not believe in for his beloved to come home to no avail.

Swallowing his fears, Daniel let his mind wander to his second husband, Jasper Elliott Stone. Jasper is a brilliant mind. Creative, humorous, strong willed yet lax with purpose, the perfect balance between the redhead and the blond. Any issue he came across was often solved with light humor or simply from his presence. He was a calm, tranquil individual that had an ear for resolution. He understood his husband’s plight, that crushing fear of never knowing where a person has been, what they have touched or what they may be carrying. Whenever the world became too much, Jasper was there, ready and willing. In a word Jasper could be described as a bear. His entire personality radiated comfort, warmth and security. He loved to hold, he lived to love. What Daniel would give to be held in his arms right now, after Jasper showered of course.

But there was a reason for the other blond to be away. Aside from being the mediator, Jasper is also the main breadwinner as he held the most lucrative job: prevalent mechanic and custom machinist. He owned his own shop, J. Ell’s Auto Body & Custom Builds, which often took him out of home more than he would like. But seeing as how it trampled David’s wages immensely and Daniel did not work, it remained being the main source of income. And in order for their financial state to remain in such high standing, sacrifices needed to be made. Despite his busy schedule, never once did it stop the mechanic from daydreaming about being home in his lovers' arms every now and then.

The trio of men were a family of daydreamers it seemed. David daydreamed often as it was while he milled about aimlessly in the vast expanse of Fern’s Forestry but with his body shut down in surrender to the blight that wracked him, it was all he could do to stay mentally aware. There were no bushes to prune or flowers to water here. Only darkness in the shade of a closed-off bedroom swimming in the stench of stale vomit and hardened sneezes.

Curled into a tight ball under the heavy blankets on their bed, he dreamed of being held by both Daniel and Jasper, cradled between the two like he was their child. He felt their soft kisses and firm hugs, squeezing him in comfort. He heard reassuring words of how much they cared for him spoken in their smooth voices. It all felt so real, as if Jasper and Daniel truly were showering him with affections here and now in the moment. And although he was not really lucid, a smile came to David's face, breaking through the fog of a rather savage fever. Sweat dripped down his temple, his hair unkempt and sticking up in every which way, his eyes shut tight as he tried to force the hot flashes away. A fond memory was all he needed to brighten an otherwise dreadfully dreary and miserable experience.

Meanwhile, after having steeled his nerves, Daniel reentered the bedroom. Whenever his fears became too great, he retreated to the laundry room. He could often be found there many times throughout the day for pleasure as well. Upon entry, the light of the hallway illuminated the blond in a halo of pale gold. His entire body was cloaked in the paleness of his sterilized outfit. A white facial mask obscured his nose and mouth so that he could breathe "untainted air". He wore a white long sleeve shirt despite it being July along with white jeans. His shirt was tucked into his pants, with the sleeves pulled under white surgical gloves that he had slipped onto his hands. Jasper had once made a joke that all he needed were hospital booties to finish the look. Oddly enough, Daniel actually took his joke to heart so now he wore white mesh coverings on top of his ironed socks.

The purpose of Daniel's visit was to deliver lunch. The blond was carrying a wooden serving tray. In the confines of the tray sat a grey bowl of fresh steaming broth, beside which lay a small platter stacked with four quarters of lightly buttered whole grain toast. Daniel was nowhere near a decent cook, that honor fell to David. Simple, low-effort food like cereal was all the blond could manage. Seeing a smile on David's face struck him with worry.

"David? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice muffled by the mask. Even with the covering obscuring most of his face, Daniel dared not venture too close to the redhead.

David offered him no response which upset Daniel even further. With great hesitation, he set the tray aside on a nightstand and gently prodded the sleeping redhead. David stirred and moaned causing Daniel to yank his hand away and shake it like it were covered in liquid.

"Mnnnnn...!" David scrunched up his nose, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. Barely he opened his eyes, dark heavy green the only color visible. "...D...Danny...?"

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked again, lingering at the edge of the bed, clearly uncomfortable. "I saw you smiling which was odd considering you have been in pain all morning."

"...S-smi-...ohh...no, I was having a nice dream. A really nice dream."

"Oh? Well, that's nice. You could do with some blissful sleep." It was difficult to tell but Daniel was grinning under his dentist facade. He genuinely hoped David would recover soon, he missed sharing the bed with him. He would have to purge their sheets and bedspread in a hot wash, and disinfect the room and their belongings. And bleach the toilet after a thorough scrubbing. God, he had such a list!

"I dre-I dre-" David could hardly make his words out before he sneezed a hefty wet snot into a tissue he barely managed to procure in time. Daniel visibly cringed at the sound and sight. Tossing his used tissue in the direction of the growing pile on the floor a foot in front of him, David coughed rather hard, gargling some phlegm before his body ceased bringing him discomfort. He panted a bit before swallowing. "Nnnnn...Danny-!"

"What is it, David?"

"I don't wanna be sick anymoooooore-!"

"I know you don't."

_"Nnnnnnnnmmmmm-!"_ David whined, twisting up the blankets in his fists.

"David-"

"Danny, will you hold me?"

"I-wh-what?" Daniel was aghast. No, under no circumstances would he let David touch him. Even though he looked to be in so much pain, he could definitely use at least a quick hug, oh, but look at his cute little red nose and-

**_No._**_ **Stop it.** He is unclean, and if you let him touch you, **you’ll** be unclean._

"Please?"

"I-I-n-nmmm-" the pathetic look on David's face, with his barely open eyes, puffed up pouty lips, the redness in his cheeks, it was too much for Daniel to refuse. "Only if you eat some lunch first. You hardly ate your breakfast, love. Eat something for me, please."

"Feed me?" David asked wearily. Ooh, he was good at eliciting certain emotions from Daniel, milking this for all it was. Yet the blond obliged even though having his hands near the redhead's filthy mouth made his skin crawl.

Spoon feeding David the broth really was not that challenging, even if he barely slurped any of it into his mouth. Getting some substance into his stomach was better than none. Soaking the toast in the broth to soften it into something more palatable for David also worked into getting him some heftier nutrition. After a while, two quarters of the toast were eaten and a good portion of the broth was gone. Daniel could suffice with that.

He set the dishes aside but as he did, he left his lap open and defenseless. Seizing the opportunity, David latched right on, burying his face in Daniel's lap, much to the blond's dismay.

"Ack-! David-!"

"Mmm, so soft..." David hummed in content, yanking his body free of the covers. He curled up into a tight ball, crossing his feet over one another before he nestled his face against Daniel's tum. Shortly after, David was out.

Unsure of what to do, Daniel remained sitting as he had been, his anxiety skyrocketing. This was so unhygienic, so unsanitary. God, he could feel the bacteria crawling on him, millions and millions of tiny little legs touching him. He shuddered, his heart racing. He would have to bathe for an hour, scrubbing himself over and over with Purell, cleaning under his fingernails and toenails with a pick, double and even triple shampooing and conditioning under the hottest of water. A thousand different cleansing scenarios ran through Daniel's mind but the longer he sat watching David actually be able to sleep peacefully for the first time in days, the less bothered he became.

For half an hour he let David lay on him, stroking his greasy, sweat drenched hair with his gloved hand. David was sweetness personified, he deserved nothing but the best. When all seemed to be still with no more than the ticking clock on the wall to be heard, sound broke the silence. Faintly, Daniel heard the front door open, keys jingling and then footsteps ascending the stairs.

"Hey Da-" Jasper's voice quietly whispered before it stopped. The sight of David sleeping on Daniel was enough to stun him into silence. He was utterly dumbstruck.

"You're home early." Daniel deadpanned, unamused. Not once did he stop running his fingers through David's hair.

"Uh, y-yeah, I, uh, had a cancellation so I shut the shop down, um, are you alright?” Jasper questioned as he took a few steps to remove himself from the doorway. “You uh, never, uhm-"

"I'm perfectly fine. I'll need to shower for an hour but if this allows David to actually sleep well for a change then I can manage for however long."

Suddenly, David spluttered to life with a nasty cough, spooking Daniel right to his feet.

"Nope! N-nevermind! Can't do it!" The blond fled the room, leaving Jasper behind with a confused, sleepy David.

"Whuh happen?" David asked groggily.

"Just Danny being Danny, cupcake." Jasper sighed, wearing a tired smile. He sat down where Daniel had been, pulling David up into his lap. "You rest now, okay? I need you better by Friday for date night."

David giggled tiredly, coughing into his fist. He laid his head down in Jasper’s lap, staring up at him as he felt Jasper’s rough fingers combing carefully through his hair.

"Okay, Jasp."


End file.
